mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Mergan Inc.
Mergan Inc. is one of the world’s largest and most powerful conglomerates. It started off as a small food packaging company created in 1992, but after making good decisions on the stock market and branching out into the IT sector, it started making big money. Currently it is the parent company of over three hundred wholly owned subsidiaries, such as Google, YouTube, Lufthansa, UPS and Rolls Royce. The founder of the company is also its current CEO, Ian Mergan. History After completing his Master in Management at the Solvay Brussels School of Economics and Management in Belgium, Ian Mergan became a stockbroker on the Belgian stock market. He did quite well, and after making a nice amount of money he started his own company, Mergan Packaging. It produced packaging for the food industry. In the first four years of its existence it remained a rather small firm. Then, when on a business trip/holiday in the US, Mergan met Larry Page, who was six years younger than him and was working on his Ph.D. They got on well, and Page told Mergan about a project that a friend and he were working on called BackRub. It was a novel type of search engine that ranked page relevance by the number of pages, and the importance of those pages, that linked back to the original site. Mergan was interested, and agreed to fund the project. Soon it was ready to hit the market. It did this on September 4, 1998, when it was registered under its new name – Google. The search engine’s popularity grew rapidly, and with it did Mergan’s wealth, as 50% of the company’s revenues went to him, the other 50% to Page and Brin. In 2000 Mergan bought the company from its creators for an undisclosed sum of money, and renamed his own company Mergan Inc. Google continued to grow exponentially, and soon Mergan Inc. was making megabucks. Soon Oracle and eBay were incorporated into what was becoming a true conglomerate. Meanwhile the company had dropped its production of packaging, and was concentrating on taking over other firms. The take-overs followed one after the other, and soon Mergan Inc. was one of the world’s largest conglomerates. In 2012 the European Union started a court case against the megacorporation, accusing it of violating the competition law (antitrust law in the US). Mergan Inc. won the case, according to some because their lawyers were being paid ten times more. Currently Mergan Inc. is based in Luthionia, counts 323 major subsidiaries, and is engaged in almost every sector imaginable. Lucas Mergan is the 9th richest man in the world, according to the Forbes Rich List. Operating divisions Mergan Inc.’s operations are divided into 18 divisions: Executive, Agriculture, Airlines, Arms, Automotive, Construction, Couriers, Education, Energy, Fashion, Financials, IT, Pharmaceuticals, Productions, Publishing, Retail, Telecommunications and Miscellaneous. Mergan Executive is the head division, which controls all other divisions and takes care of all inter-divisional and general matters. Mergan Inc.’s CEO is also the Director of Mergan Executive. All take-overs suggested by other divisions have to be approved by the Executive one. Corporate affairs Mergan Inc. is headquartered in The Spire in the Saculium Business District, Luthionia. Each of its subsidiaries also has its own headquarters, and these are spread throughout the world. The company’s business model is based upon taking over already very popular companies or ones that show promise of becoming one. They also run a few large charities, and own several universities, schools and hospitals. For the fiscal year ending December 31, 2013, Mergan Inc. reported a net income of $12.4 billion on $408 billion of revenue with a 21.7 per cent gross profit margin. It is the world's 11th largest public corporation, according to the Forbes Global 2000 list, and the 6th largest public corporation when ranked by revenue. As of February 21, 2013, the current Mergan Inc. board members are: * Ian Mergan, Chairman of the Board and Chief Executive Officer, Mergan Inc. * Eric Schmidt, Chairman of the Board, Google Inc. * Scott Davis, Chairman of the Board, United Parcel Service, Inc. * Christoph Franz, Chairman of the Board, Deutsche Lufthansa AG * Peter Schwarzenbauer, Chairman of the Board, Rolls Royce Motor Cars Limited * Phebe Novakovic, Chairman of the Board, General Dynamics Corporation * Mary Sue Coleman, President, University of Michigan * Harold W. McGraw III, Chairman of the Board, McGraw Hill Publishing, Inc. * Valery Grayfer, Chairman of the Board, OJSC Lukoil * Lowell McAdam, Chairman of the Board, Verizon Communications Inc. Major Subsidiaries Here is a list of each division’s two largest daughter companies: * Agriculture: Agrium, Danisco * Airlines: Lufthansa, JetBlue Airways * Arms: General Dynamics, Rheinmetall * Automotive: Rolls Royce, Dodge * Construction: PCL, Leighton * Couriers: UPS, Aramex * Education: University of Michigan, Utrecht University * Energy: Lukoil, Reliance Industries * Fashion: Hermès, American Eagle * Financials: BNP Paribas, Prudential * IT: Google, Oracle * Pharmaceuticals: Novartis, AstraZeneca * Productions: Working Title Films, Millenaire Productions * Publishing: McGraw Hill Publishing, Hachette Livre * Retail: Aldi, Staples * Telecommunications: Verizon Communications, Telstra * Miscellaneous: Union Pacific, Las Vegas Sands Charity Mergan Inc. runs many charities throughout the world. Currently its largest program is the ‘EducAid’ initiative, run by Mergan Education. The project’s objective is to bring education to the third world, and the company has already built more than one hundred schools throughout Africa, Asia and South America. EducAid is but one of the plethora of charities run by Mergan Inc. Other major programs and their purpose: ‘Amazon’, fighting for female rights; ‘Right to a Roof’, housing the homeless in the developed world; ‘If you fall Down, you get Up’, helping people with Down’s syndrome function in society; and ‘SafeSex’, teaching people about safe sex and giving out free condoms in the Third World. Mergan Inc. also occasionally makes large donations to other charities that aren’t run by the company itself. More coming soon. Category:Companies and Institutions Category:Luthionia